swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Cilghal
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Affiliations: The Jedi The niece of the famed Admiral Ackbar, Cilghal becomes one of Luke Skywalker's first students in his fledgling New Jedi Order. Starting out as a simple ambassador, Cilghal discovers her talent for healing while training on Yavin 4. She proves instrumental in saving the life of New Republic Chief-of-State Mon Mothma, who is possessed by the Dark Side Spirit of Exar Kun. Upon graduation from the Jedi Academy, Cilghal follows in her uncle's footsteps and drifts into politics, becoming the Mon Calamari Senator for The New Republic. Years later, she returns to the academy and resumes her duties as a Jedi Knight, becoming an instructor and taking on a Chadra-Fan apprentice named Tekli. When the Yuuzhan Vong sweep through the galaxy, Cilghal's skills as a healer are in great demand. She eventually becomes the obstetrician and midwife to Mara Jade Skywalker and a loyal friend to that family, in addition to being a dedicated Jedi Master. Cilghal has a noble and gentle spirit. Although trained in the Lightsaber and more than willing to use it in defense of the injured and helpless, Cilghal prefers using her skills as a diplomat and healer to serve the will of The Force. Her combination of medical knowledge and Force Powers means that there are few ailments or injuries that she cannot cure. Cilghal Encounters Depending on the time period, Cilghal is commonly found at the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4 or in the New Republic Senate. She travels extensively with both Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade and could be encountered alongside them or performing some mission on their behalf. If one of the heroes becomes poisoned or contracts a supposedly incurable disease, they might seek out Cilghal, based on her reputation as an amazing healer. Cilghal Statistics (CL 13) Medium Mon Calamari Noble 1/Jedi 7/Jedi Knight 4/Jedi Master 1 Destiny Points: 2; Force Points: 4 Initiative: '''+7; '''Senses: Low-Light Vision, Perception +19 Languages: '''Basic, Ithorese, Kel Dor, Mon Calamarian, Quarren, Rodese, Zabrak Defenses Reflex Defense: 27 (Flat-Footed: 26 (Lightsaber Defense: 28)), Fortitude Defense: 27, Will Defense: 29; '''Block Hit Points: 112, Damage Threshold: 27; Force Recovery Immune: Fear effects Offense Speed: '6 Squares (Walking), 4 Squares (Swimming) '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +13 (2d8+5) 'Ranged: '''By Weapon +13 'Base Attack Bonus: +12, Grab: '''+11 '''Attack Options: Weapon Finesse Special Actions: Adept Negotiator, Cybernetic Surgery, Force Recovery, Serenity, Skilled Advisor, [[Soothe|'Soothe']] Force Power Suite (Use the Force +17): Force Stun, Mind Trick, Rebuke, Sever Force, Surge, Vital Transfer (3) Force Techniques: Force Power Mastery (Vital Transfer), Improved Force Trance Species Traits (Mon Calamari): Breathe Underwater, Expert Swimmer, Low-Light Vision Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 9, Dexterity 13, Constitution 12, Intelligence 15, Wisdom 16, Charisma 12 'Talents: Adept Negotiator, [[Block|'Block']], Equilibrium, Lightsaber Defense, Skilled Advisor, [[Soothe|'Soothe']] Feats: Cybernetic Surgery, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Linguist, Skill Focus (Perception), Skill Focus (Treat Injury), Skill Focus (Use the Force), Surgical Expertise, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Gather Information +12, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +13, Knowledge (Life Sciences) +13, Perception +19, Persuasion +13, Treat Injury +19, Use Computer +12, Use the Force +17 'Possessions: 'Lightsaber (Self-Built), Medical Kit, Surgery Kit, Utility Belt with Medpac, Jedi Robes Category:Mon Calamari